


Let Me Unsee

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Psychological Trauma, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Naruto desperately wants to forget what he saw.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



> I wrote this for my Sister Drivven's birthday (and to share in the pain.) **More warnings at the bottom.**

This was not Naruto's first time over at Kiba's house. He had been there hundreds, if not thousands, of times. That is what friends do. They visit one another.

They would visit his place when their parents got to be too much for them. Naruto would visit them to get hugs he needed. It wasn't every day, but once every month or so; and Tsume gave _the_ best hugs. She would hold him for a few minutes before releasing. He suspected it was because of how others treated him and because he never had the love of a parent. Well, that he could remember.

Still, he was a frequent visitor to the Inuzuka residence. He was often greeted by the playful growls of Akamaru, Kuromaru, and the rest of the Inuzuka ninken present on any given day. Naruto would chirp and bare his teeth in return. Occasionally he would wrestle with the ninken. (Only when Kiba or Tsume were present. Contrary to popular belief he did not have a death wish.)

Still, being a regular visitor he had fallen out of the habit of knocking. After all, the ninken would keep him at bay if they didn't want him to visit. (They had blocked his path before when Hana had been 'entertaining' someone. He remembered Kiba running out screaming, as if he was in great pain. When his friend told him about his sister entertaining someone, he had brushed it off. He had been too young to think about things like that.

Now he is wondering who and how she had been entertaining. See until today, he had never even suspected that...

"Hey Naruto, Kiba's upstairs sleeping. Why don't you go up and see if you can wake his lazy ass up?" Tsume greeted him, never pausing in her actions... ministration?

The young blond man could only nod and run away from the scene. He made a sigh of relief when everything was normal when he entered Kiba's room. His friend was snoring loudly and Akamaru was giving his partner the stink eye. Obviously, the idiot was late feeding the poor dog... who looks about ready to make a meal of Kiba.

Akamaru saw Naruto and gave a playful growl and yip.

"Oh, don't take that tone with me. There is nothing you can say or do to make me go back down there. I would rather _become_ your food than go back down there. Why don't you bite him in the butt and wake him up, s'not like you haven't done it before," Naruto conversed with the ninken. When he saw the playful glint in those huge brown eyes. When a wolf like grin broke across the ken's face, the blond jumped back and watched. Waiting to see what would happen.

He bit his lip bloody as the white canine decide to take his advice and sink his teeth into the tan hind end poking out from the covers. 

"What the hell?" Kiba screamed turning over as quick as he could. "Why they hell did you bite me, you psychopathic nut case?"

"Because, it's past noon and even I can hear his stomach growling. Get-up, feed him, and meet me outside. Get there in 10 minutes I will treat you to Yakiniku Q. Later than that and we get Ichiraku," Naruto said as he started to bolt out of the second story window.

"The door is over here," Kiba replied with a jaw popping yawn.

"I know. Now hurry it up. Akamaru is hungry and so am I," he yelled as he jumped down to safety. He ran to the edge of the property and prayed. It wasn’t like he could un-see or rewind time, but he could pray for that, no matter how unrealistic the prayer.

Thirty minutes later his friend trotted down the dirt driveway, sans Akamaru. Which was odd, Kiba never left him... except when he was hurt or the time that... oh sweet cheese and crackers. Now he will have that question running through his head.

“I am late, I know. I have to pay for Ichiraku. Which is a pain man, I wanted Yakiniku Q, but you and Akamaru were acting weirder than normal," Kiba grumbled.

Naruto didn't say anything; he just started walking in a daze. Doing his best not to go over what he had seen. Whenever his mind started to get wiped of the memory, his brain would bring up questions that made it impossible to forget the scene.

Questions that were begging to be asked and he wasn't sure he had the courage to ask them. Would knowing make the situation worse? The probability was high. Would not knowing be worse? If he had a Magic 8 Ball, he was sure that the result would come up 'Yes, definitely'. Which did not bode well for his continued mental health.

He hadn't noticed his feet had lead him to Yakiniku Q, but this was better. The setting was a lot more private and he would not have to worry about anyone accidentally hearing anything. If someone heard, it was because they were snooping. Which I always a possibility when surrounded by ninja; and silencing tags would be like having a neon sign yelling 'SNOOP HERE!'

"Bar-b-que," Kiba panted and hugged Naruto.

The blonde snorted and shook his head. "You're paying. It's the least you can do after the trauma I experienced."

As they sat there, gossiping while waiting for their food. Naruto wondered if the elegiac music playing in the background was a sign of how thing would turn out. 

"Kiba," he finally manned up about half-way through their meal. "Look man, I want to ask you something. Know that I still want to be your friend, no matter your answer."

Inuzuka blinked at his friend and shook his head. "Hey, I like you and all, but only as a friend. If Shino hears you hitting on me, he will literally feed you to his bug. He's possessive, but I love him."

"What? Eww, no. Man, you're like my brother from another mother. I just wanted to ask if you do like your mom does?"

Kiba looked relieved and lost. "What my mom does? What does she do that has you so flustered?"

"When I came to see you, her and Kuromaru were in the living room and she was... you know," Naruto whispered. His face undoubtedly as red as Gaara's hair.

"No Naruto, I don't know," Kiba whispered back.

"She was giving him a hand job. Do you do that with Akamaru?"

The Dog Nin let his head fall to the table and moan. Which was extremely bad timing on his part, "Are you okay sir?" A flustered looking waiter asked.

"He's fine, he just had to admit that I can out drink him," the blond assured the man, who only nodded and walked away, though obviously keeping an eye on them. Honestly, it wasn't as if they had ordered Fugu at an ill-reputed Sushi house.

"Did you really see that?"

"I'm creative, but I'm not that creative... or whatever I would have to be to make it up. So, do you do that too, with Akamaru?" he asked again in a frantic whisper.

Kiba ran his hands through his hair and tugged on it. "No, when Akamaru goes into rut I will find a bitch in heat or I put him in the kennel with Bernadette."

"Bernadette?"

"She's a canine version of a blow-up doll. I've asked mom not to do that in the living room so many times. I think she does it to make my life hell."

"I'm scarred Kiba, for life. You owe me so much. I mean, I love your mom, but walking in on her pleasing her partner, is as bad as walking in on her, or you, having sex. So, gross."

The brunette banged his head on the table. "What do I have to do to make you forget what you saw?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and gave him a look that clearly read 'as if.' "I don't even think Tsunade could make me forget what I saw. I won't tell anyone. Like I said, I love your mom. That being said; you owe me a month's worth of lunch and you cover for me on my anniversary. Haku wants to go to Suna."

"Deal, from now on, do what most nin do and come through the window."

"The last window I went through, I saw Lee and Kankaru doing things with puppets that should never be done. I think maybe I will stick to public places... then again, I did see Genma and Kakashi doing questionable thing to Iruka. You know what?"

"What?" Kiba asked with a chuckle.

"Everyone we know are perverts. Does ninja secretly mean sex fiends?"

"The stress of the job has to go somewhere."

"I hate my life," Naruto moaned. Even though the day was ~~traumatizing~~ dramatic, it wasn't all bad. Haku will be happy about the anniversary time off and he would get free food.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Many pairings discussed and hints of bestiality. Nothing Graphic. Discussions of jacking a dog's 'bean stalk.'


End file.
